An operative surgical procedure of a living body local site, for example, a coronary artery bypass, is a treatment method for increasing blood flowing to myocardia by newly performing a graft vascular anastomosis and connecting a bypass before a lesion appears in a stenosed coronary artery.
When the vascular anastomosis is performed using an on-pump coronary artery bypass, the anastomosis is performed by immobilizing a heart while an artificial cardiopulmonary device causes blood to flow into a patient. However, the coronary artery bypass performed by immobilizing the heart needs the artificial cardiopulmonary device which is expensive and bulky. In addition, if the artificial cardiopulmonary device is used, in some cases, inflammatory reaction occurring when the blood passes through the inside of a circuit of the artificial cardiopulmonary device imposes a strain on a patient's body, thereby causing various disadvantages. Therefore, an off-pump coronary artery bypass (OPCAB) is sometimes performed in place of the on-pump coronary artery bypass.
In the off-pump coronary artery bypass, the vascular anastomosis is performed in a state where the heart beats. During this procedure, since the heart is in a beating state, the vascular anastomosis becomes difficult. Accordingly, a specialized tool may be used as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,311.
For this specialized tool, a surgical fixing tool called a stabilizer is used. This stabilizer is a tool which is attached to a heart outer surface by means of suction so as to facilitate the vascular anastomosis in an operation target site at a central position of a peripheral portion after inhibiting movements of a peripheral portion on the heart surface fixed by the suction.